Femme in the Rafters
by Autobotschic
Summary: A oneshot AU from the fabulous Ninja School Dropout's The Family. I made a comment and sparked the plot bunnies, and then this happened. Crack fic! - Bluestreak was just transferred from Praxus to Iacon to help train the new warriors, but he never expected to have a roommae, much less a femme.


Alright, the only thing I own here is Shadow Stalker. Bluestreak belongs to Hasbro, and this is an AU from the fabulous Ninja School Dropout's **The Family**.

This idea popped into my head, and I had to write it. So on with the story!

* * *

She really hated Elita-1 right now, with an absolute burning passion. Optimus was going to put her room near his incase she needed anything from the mech she stood by for so many Vorns and had known since he was Orion Pax. But nooo, Protocol stated that all troops had to be in the barracks, and Elita followed protocol like a little angel she was. Glitch.

She was going to kill that femme one of these days, or find a con to do it for her.

Shadow Stalker grinned to herself, standing on the top bunk of the empty room as she finished installing her little perch that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. She leapt off the top, landing with a soft thud as she pushed the beds back to its respective spot. Activating the thrusters on her pedes, she shot up to the swinging bed-like thing and sat down on it.

The moral high ground. The triple-changer owned it. Her wings flicking happily, Shadow's audio antennae perked forward as her optics brightened. The light was beginning to bug her. Taking a small rock from her subspace, she aimed it at the light switch. With a quick wrist flick, the black, gold, and green femme was blanketed in darkness.

_Better...much better. _She thought to herself with a purr, optics flashing brightly. Stretching out, Shadow laid down and pressed her wings against her back. Propping her helm on her arm, the femme offlined her optics and drifted into a light recharge.

* * *

Shadow woke a few joors later at the sound of someone opening the door and stumbling inside. Peering down, she noticed a Praxian mech stumble in. Grey in coloring with some red and a nice pair of doorwings. Looked nervous too.

This would be fun.

The Gladiator watched the mech stumble around looking for the lights, before moving over to the desks in the room and picking a manual off of the one farthest from the beds. Shadow frowned, and vaguely wondered if she still had to complete that test considering she'd been on base since Optimus had. Probably. because it was _protocol_ and everything.

Oh, and then there was the rock. And the mech was moving straight for it.

"Hey, mech, watch your step. There's a rock on the ground."

Shadow ducked back just in time as a blaster shot exploded right where her head was. Blinking, the femme inched forward to see the mech looking up where Shadow was, optics wide and doorwings flattened with a sniper rifle pointed at the spot.

"Primus mech! Kill your jets. I'm your roommate. What's your designation?"

"B-Bluestreak. What are you doing up there? Who are you? Why are the lights off? Wait, you sounded like a femme. Are you a femme? Where are you from?" Bluestreak chattered off.

"One, shut the frag up please. My audio antennae are ringing form the blast. Two, I like being high so I can see everything going on around me. Three, my designation is Shadow Stalker. Four, I like the darkness and the light was hurting my optics. Five, yes, I am a femme. Six, I hailed from the pit known as Kaon," Shadow ticked off, inching off her platform and landing next to the mech with a soft thump. She moved over to the lights and switched them on. "Better?"

Bluestreak nodded, taking in the femme before him. "How long have you been here? Oh! I like your antennae, and your wings, they're really pretty."

"Thank you, I've been here since Optimus was. I'm his practically right hand femme," she replied.

The mech tensed slightly, causing Shadow's antennae to flick forward curiously.

Blue rubbed the back of his helm. "Oh, wait, then why aren't you near his quarters?"

"_Protocol_," Shadow hissed, lifting a lip in disgust. "And because a certain femme doesn't like me."

"That Elita-One?"

"Bingo. She's a royal slag sucking rust wart glitch."

"Very.. descriptive.."

"Thank you Bluestreak," Shadow replied with a soft purr.

Bluestreak put his servos on his hips, offering a small smile. "I have to go to an assembly tomorrow, know the base well enough to get me there?"

Shadow grinned, moving forward to set a servo on his shoulder. "Course! I can get you there in a sparkbeat."

"Shadow Stalker?"

"Yes, Bluestreak?"

"I can tell I'm going to like you as my roommate."

"Same here Bluestreak, same here."


End file.
